Paradise
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuto and Ruri are stuck on a abandoned island. It gets very hot later that night. Hentai warning.


Paradise

A Yuto x Ruri oneshot

 **Sayuri Lapis: Sorry for the long delay but finally I wrote a Yuto x Ruri Hentai one-shot. I apologize if some parts don't make sense. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V.**

The sun shined on Ruri's eyes as she moved a little, feeling the cold water touch her foot. "Morning already?" She moaned tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. The purple haired girl noticed that she was sitting on sand and that she was close to the ocean.

Ruri then realized that she was on an abandoned island alone with her boyfriend, Yuto, who was snoring next to her. "Wh-what happened?" She asked herself, fretting. "Yuto, wake up!" She shook him, making him twitch and moan a little. "Huh…Ruri?" He slurred, not fully awake. "Where are we?" She asked, worriedly. "We're in Heartland aren't we?" Yuto asked rubbing his eyes. "Obviously not, look where we are!" The pink eyed girl wailed. Once his vision was cleared, Yuto's eyes widened. "What the…?" He trailed off. "How did we get here?"

"That's what I was asking! I remember we were on a cruise ship and a huge storm came along, and everything went black after that."

"Oh my god…" Yuto said. "We're stuck here on an abandoned island."

"Can't we just call out for help?" Ruri suggested, adjusting her dress. "No, that won't do us good; no one will probably come and rescue us." Yuto said. "We can only just make a signal and wait."

"But that's going to take forever!" The purple haired girl whined. "It's the only way." The black and purple haired male said, looking around. He found some logs by the entrance of the jungle and rubbed two together. A small fire soon erupted, sending smoke out into the sky. "Now let's wait!" Yuto said and sat down on the sand. The two of them waited, sitting down on the sand, until it became afternoon. "I'm hot and hungry." Ruri Kurosaki moaned. "Same." Yuto panted. "Let's go into the jungle to get some fresh water and food."

"Sounds good." Ruri agreed. They both went into the jungle. As they walked, Ruri accidently stepped on a trap and trapped her in a net, startling Yuto. "Ruri, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Help me Yuto!" Ruri cried out, trying to break free of the net. Yuto heard some soft snickering and a group of baboons came out, smirking. "Let Ruri go!" The black and purple haired teen protested. The baboons ignored him and one of them approached Ruri, trying to rip her dress. "Yuto!" Ruri screeched. Yuto looked around and found some pebbles. He picked some up and aimed it at the baboons, which frightened them immediately. He then chased them away. "And don't ever think of laying a tail on her ever again!" He shouted and turned back to Ruri. "I'll untie you from the net.

After he freed her from the net, Yuto sighed and took her hand, which made the purple haired girl blush. "Thanks Yuto." Ruri smiled. Yuto blushed. "Don't thank me for it." He murmured quietly. Both teens stumbled upon a waterfall. "A waterfall…" Ruri breathed.

"I'm going to take a shower because I'm so sweaty!" Yuto said and pulled his black shirt over his head and threw it to the side, revealing his abs. Ruri blushed, she had never seen Yuto half-naked before but she didn't know that he was this well developed. The purple haired girl saw some sweat drops go down his chest. "Ruri, are you ok?" Yuto asked, snapping her out of staring. "Y-Yeah." Ruri stammered. "I'm ok. But can you go bathe on the other side. I'm get embarrassed when other people stare at me."

"Even if your brother stares at you naked?" Yuto asked. Ruri nodded. "Just go." She then sighed. Yuto nodded and walked away from her to the other side, which Ruri sighed of relief and took her dress off along with her mucked up shoes, revealing her not too big but not too small breasts and her shaved pussy. "I'm going in." The purple haired girl told herself and dipped her feet in the water. Strangely, it was warm, due to the sun.

She sat down in the water and took a swim to the other side, and saw Yuto sitting on a rock, stroking to what seems like his shaft. She hid behind a brown rock and took a peek. "Ruri…" The purple and black haired teen moaned, rubbing it up and down, "Yes, suck me more and more." He grunted, gnashing his teeth. Ruri gasped and covered her mouth. _He's masturbating to me!_ She thought and turned around. _There's no doubt, he's fapping about me doing it to him._

Ruri then thought of the sight of his dick and her face turned tomato red. She shook her head really fast and swam back to her area quietly. _Just what is wrong with me?_ She thought as she washed herself. _Yuto's my boyfriend but I never imagined that he would be masturbating to me._

Ruri then touched her pussy and rubbed it gently. "Shun, I know what I'm doing is wrong, but…" She moaned as her body heated up really quickly. Wanting more, she took her other hand and groped left breast and pinched her nipples. The purple haired girl imagined Yuto plunging his cock into her pussy and rubbing her breasts. "It feels so good, ah!" She yelled at her climax.

She took her drenched fingers out and licked them one by one. After that, she finished her bath.

After each of their respective baths, Yuto and Ruri did not even look at each other for the rest of the day, until it was nighttime.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Ruri asked.

"Good Question." Yuto answered. "I really don't know."

"Maybe we can sleep near the waterfall?" The purple haired girl suggested. Yuto couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ruri…" The black and purple haired male trailed off, taking her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Hm? Sorry for what?" The purple haired girl asked, blinking. "You saw me masturbate earlier while we were at the waterfall right?" He asked.

Ruri was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "Yes I did." She finally spoke after a minute. "Look, I'm sorry for doing that, I just don't know what I was thinking." Yuto apologized, "But truthfully, I wanted to do it with you for so long, because we've been dating for two years."

"I feel the same way." The pink eyed girl said in agreement. "You do?" Yuto looked at her. "Yeah, but if I told my brother, he wouldn't approve because he's so overprotective of me. He fears that after we have sex, we would break up with each other instantly." Ruri explained. She then looked into his gray eyes. "Yuto, I want to do it tonight, please!" She begged, taking his hand. Yuto was speechless; he didn't know what to say. "Yes, let's do it." He finally said, smiling.

Ruri smiled back in return and the two teens leaned into each other's faces and pressed their lips against each other's, making a passionate kissing sound. They broke the kiss five seconds after and kissed each other once again, although it was much deeper than last time. Their tongues brushed and twined together, as if they were fighting for dominance. Yuto broke the kiss and took Ruri's hand. "Yuto, where are we…" The purple haired girl started, but he shushed her and led her to the waterfall they found earlier. A full moon shined from above in the sky, making the water sparkle.

"This is the perfect and romantic place to do it." He whispered. "Yeah." Ruri agreed. The purple and black haired male pushed Ruri down to the ground gently and started to take off her yellow dress. Once the dress was off of her completely, he observed her naked body up close and smiled. "You're beautiful." He said to her. "Really?" The pink eyed girl asked, turning away. "Yes, especially down here." He spread her legs open and saw her beautiful pussy. Yuto then looked back up and made out with Ruri again. He parted her lips, spit between their tongues.

The black and purple haired teen went to her neck and planted light feathery kisses down to her chest. Ruri quavered at his touch. Yuto breathed on her chest, which made Ruri's nipples hard and he begun sucking and nipping the right nipple while fondling with the other breast. "Ah…Ah!" Ruri moaned loudly as he sucked. She scrunched his hair, to which Yuto ignored and continued sucking. He eventually moved on to the left breast and nipped at it. Ruri continued to scream out of pleasure and threw her head back. The gray eyed teen stopped sucking and kissed down to her pussy. "Ruri, are you ok if I…." He started, but Ruri interrupted him. "Yes, please." The purple haired girl begged. "I want to feel even more pleasure than right now!"

Yuto nodded and started to lick Ruri's clitoris, which sent a pleasuring feeling through her. "Yes…Ah…Yes!" Ruri screamed, covering her mouth. It felt so strange and new to her, probably due to the fact that her older brother prevented her from watching erotica or anything too sexual. But she didn't care about her older brother right now. All she cared about right now was what she was doing with the boyfriend that loved her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her entrance, which caused Ruri to become very wet. As he wiggled his tongue inside of her, Ruri could feel a knot in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter. When the knot in her stomach became tight, she had an orgasm and it unraveled, sending out love juices to Yuto's tongue and face. He licked it up and looked at her pink eyes. "Ruri, are you ok? Did it hurt?" He asked, concern visible in his eyes. "I'm ok, thanks for worrying about me." The purple haired girl said. "Just continue."

Yuto then put a finger into her orifice, which made her scream in surprise. He twirled it around, which sent a sensation through Ruri. He continued to thrust and pump his finger into her until he got tired of it. "Sit up." Yuto gently ordered. The pink eyed girl nodded and sat up just like he instructed. He pointed to his dick, which was hard as a rock. "Can you suck it?" He asked. "Of course." Ruri answered and leaned towards his dick. She touched it and licked the tip, which Yuto gasped out of ecstasy. She then licked down to his balls and wrapped her mouth around it. The purple haired girl made sexy moans, which didn't help calm down Yuto's erection. She then lifted her breasts and wrapped them around his shaft, which made Yuto lose control of his mind.

He felt hazy as he felt the softness of her breasts around his shaft. "Ruri, I think I'm going to cum!" He screamed out of pleasure and sprayed semen all over Ruri's face and her breasts. "Is this…semen?" She asked curiously. She licked some off of her finger and liked the taste up to the point where she cleaned her breasts and her face off with her fingers. After that, she leaned into Yuto's face and gave him another hot kiss, which made their bodies heat up way more. "Put it in me Yuto!" Ruri pleaded, opening the orifice between her legs.

"I will be more than glad to do so." Yuto smiled and pushed her down gently, stroking his shaft gently. He inserted his cock in one swifting movement, which made the purple haired girl's pink eyes widen. She felt a surge of pain go through her body and started crying. "It hurts Yuto. It hurts so much." She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's ok Ruri." He leaned down and kissed her shoulders. "You're so beautiful and you're the sweetest girl that I ever know." He whispered huskily, trying to comfort her. "Thank you Yuto. The pain is gone now." She said and moaned out like an animal. Yuto continued to cum inside of her orifice and thrust his shaft into her until he couldn't do it anymore. After the final orgasm, Yuto shuddered took his shaft out and placed a hickey on her neck, to mark her as his. "You're mine, forever." He whispered.

"I'm yours, forever." Ruri whispered in reply. His breathing mingled with hers and he hugged Ruri, who kissed his chest and licked his right nipple. The young couple fell into a deep sleep, while being covered in a humongous pile of leaves. The animals watched from afar, touched by the love that they had.

The next morning, Yuto awoke to a loud screaming voice that sounded familiar, no _very_ familiar. "Wake up you two!" Shun screamed, which startled him and Ruri. "Sh-Shun? How did you find us?" Yuto asked. "Well, I was looking for you two I found a small campfire burning on the sand so I landed here in the jungle and found you two. Now get up, we're going back to Heartland." He said. Yuto and Ruri stood up with nothing on, and Shun's eyes widened. "You two had SEX?" He yelled at the last word. "Big brother, I can explain…" Ruri started. "I don't want to hear it! You two are in very big trouble. Do you have no sense of decency?" The teal haired man yelled, his eyes bloodshot red.

"There's only one thing to do now… RUN!" Yuto yelled and took Ruri's hand. They both started running. "Hey you two, get back here NOW! You're not going to get away with this!" He started chasing after them, running through the jungle. While he was running, he accidentally fell into a trap, enclosing him into a net. "Let me out of here right now this instant! I can't let my best friend get away from what he has done to my little sister!" He struggled. The baboons laughed and pointed at him.

The End!


End file.
